dbz_crossroadsfandomcom-20200214-history
DBZ Crossroads Wiki
Welcome to the DBZ Crossroads Wiki Our Universe is special. Several thousand years ago we were given both a gift and a curse, a box entrusted in to our care that we were told held not only great power but great evil as well. It was given to us under promise that we would ensure it never saw the light of day again, otherwise a horrible fate would have us all. This box, we were told, is unique to our universe and ours alone and exists in no other realm; the rest of the details were left to speculation and we couldn't help but wonder exactly what it was. Was it a single entity or several? Was it stolen magic or something else entirely? Whatever it was we all agreed that it needed to be kept under lock and key and well out of our budding new world's reach. We never expected it to get out, to escape its prison. Our Plot When Dragon World was fresh faced and new an evil plagued the universe that threatened to tear asunder the very fabric of time time and space, and the Kais of the time were forced to take action. It was a terrifying battle that laid waste to several planets, mirroring the destruction set forth by Majin Buu in an alternate time line but the price paid in the end was more dear. The Supreme Kais pooled their resources and came to an eventual agreement: In order to stop the entity they were going to have to pool all of their strength and resources in a last ditch effort, lest the holes it was creating tear their beloved universe apart, each rift potentially more dangerous than the left as it summoned forth residents from alternate universes and began destroying the careful harmony and balance the universe was used to. Cornering the entity on Dragon World the four Supreme Kais made the ultimate sacrifice to seal it away in the freshly constructed Korin Tower in hopes that it would never be seen or heard from again, the Grand Supreme Kai the remaining living guardian of the secret. It's present day and several thousand years later, Age 761. Dragon World has seen several years of peace, and the 24th World Martial Arts Tournament is fast approaching but danger looms on the horizon: There is a crack in Korin Tower and an ancient evil has been allowed for several years now to quietly summon up what little magic it can from inside of its prison to begin opening those rifts to alternate universes and once again throw off the careful balance with nature, unknown to the residents of its prison. The rifts appear at random places in the world and draw patrons from other universes at different intervals in time to present day. They are an uncontrolled force with no publicly known origin and are presently impossible to track with no end in sight. The source cannot currently be located by any magical or technological means, and are not yet strong enough to pose any immediate danger beyond potentially pulling an unfriendly body or two through. Category:Browse